Something To Talk About
by rori795
Summary: Logan and Rory are getting divorced after a disasterous marriage. How will her family, friends, and the town of Stars Hollow react when she moves back with her mother and when she gets involved with an old flame. Pairings: RoryDean LorelaiLuke LaneZach
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

A/N - This is my first published story, so when you review it please be kind. Also, It's a Narco, so if you don't like Dean then don't read it.

Chapter 1

"Mom!" Rory Gilmore called out into the big house, "Mom? I'm home!"

"Rory? Honey, was I expecting you?" Lorelai Gilmore-Danes embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

Rory's face erupted with tears, "I can't take it anymore mom. I know he loves me, but he can't help it. He just travels so much, and it hurts so much. We're getting divorced." She looked into Lorelai's stunned face.

Lorelai led Rory over to the couch, "Wow honey, I thought that things were okay between you and Logan. Divorce is a big step. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes mom, I am sure. Logan is cheating on me. Almost every time he goes away he's with someone else, and I know it's not with anyone who means anything to him, but it hurts just the same. I can't stay in this kind of marriage anymore. It's killing me. Believe me, I've thought this through. Countless Pro/Con lists have been devoted to this."

"Rory, this isn't the type of thing that you can figure out with Pro/Con lists. Have you even talked to Logan about this? I mean, he doesn't exactly have the greatest track record, but do you have proof that he's cheating on you?"

"Of course I discussed it with him. I asked him flat-out, and he told me the truth," More tears streamed down her face, "Well, at least he gets points for honesty."

Lorelai's face flooded with anger. _How could he cheat on Rory? My Rory. Beautiful, intelligent, caring Rory. Who does he think he is?_ She held her daughter close and listened to the sounds of muffled crying until they both fell asleep.

3 Hours Later

Luke walked into the house he shared with Lorelai to find his wife and step-daughter asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake them he tiptoed quietly into the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

He wasn't quiet enough for Lorelai, however, as she was soon up and following him into the kitchen.

"Luke? What are you doing home so early?" She asked.

"Well I'm on my dinner break so I came home to see you and grab something to eat."

"You work at a diner Luke. A diner filled with food. And you come home to a house that has absolutely no food, and the food that _is_ in there you don't like because it's not healthy enough for you."

"I came home to see you."

"And to get something to eat. You said, 'I'm on my dinner break so I came home to see you _and_ grab something to eat."

"That's it, I'm leaving." Luke headed to the door, shaking his head slightly.

"NO! Don't leave. I don't want you to leave."

"Then stop acting annoying."

"Fine. Annoying Lorelai is gone."

"Good. What's Rory doing here?"

"She and Logan are getting a divorce, so I think she's going to need to crash here for a while," Lorelai said, her mood becoming somber.

"Divorced? Why?"

"Well, apparently Logan's been fooling around on his so-called "business trips"" She did air quotes with her fingers, "And Rory just can't take it anymore."

"What! I'm gonna kick his ass! I knew that little punk was trouble from the first time we met him! He can't do that to her and get away with it!" He held his hands in fists and punched the air.

"Calm down Rocky, you aren't going to kick his ass. You're not even going to tell Rory that you know, because I don't think she's ready to tell anyone yet."

"Fine! I won't kick his ass, but I'm going to think about how great it would be to kick his ass."

"Sounds good Babe." She looked at her watch. "You better get back to the diner. And remember, don't tell anyone about this or Rory will kill me."

"Okay, see you later." He leaned over and kissed her deeply then turned and walked out the back door making sure to lock it as he left.

Lorelai made her way back into the living room to see that Rory was just waking up from her nap.

"Hey kid. Nice nap?"

"Yeah," Rory patted her stomach, "I'm hungry."

"You want me to order a pizza? Or I could call Sookie and she would be happy to make something for you."

"Can we go to Luke's? I just can't stand to sit around here and wallow."

Lorelai smiled remembering a similar situation years ago. "Yeah kid," she put her arm around Rory and led her to the door, "Let's go to Luke's."

The two women entered Luke's Diner and immediately the entire place broke out into whispers.

Lorelai looked around at all the people who were now staring at her and Rory and drew a deep breath, "Welcome back to Stars Hollow Connecticut, home of drama and gossip."

"RORY! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BACK! How long are you in town?" Lane Kim ran up to Rory and threw her arms tightly around her.

"I'm not sure actually. Umm, probably a while." Rory pretended as if nothing was wrong.

"Ohh! This is so exciting. Zach and I will have to have you over for dinner. When are you free? Oh, never mind, I'll talk to you about it later. Sit here," Lane scrambled all her sentences together in excitement as she pointed to the table next to the door. "I'll get you some coffee." Lane bounced off to get the coffee while Rory and Lorelai sat at the table.

Just as they were sitting down Luke approached and Rory rose out of her chair to meet him. "Luke, I mean, _Dad_," Rory joked, "It's so good to see you."

"How are you doing?" asked Luke with a furrowed brow, "Are you okay? Cause you don't look okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so fine. Well anyway, what do you want to eat? You can have anything you want."

"Umm, a burger and fried. Oh, and pie. Gotta have pie."

"Make that two!" Lorelai piped in.

"Two burgers, fries and pie coming right up," Luke said walking away.

As soon as he was out of earshot Rory turned to Lorelai, "You told him didn't you?"

"No! Of course not," Lorelai acted appalled and Rory raised her eyebrows.

"He asked me if I was okay like ten times."

"Well, Luke _is_ very perceptive you know."

"Right. Why don't you just tell Babette or Ms. Patty, then the whole town can know."

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I had to tell Luke. He asked me what was wrong and he's my husband and your step-father and he has a right to know these things."

Rory looked as if she were about to cry again. "Yeah, I know he should know. You're right mom. It's just freaky. Knowing that other people know about the divorce makes it seem so much more real."

"Yes, well now I think you're going to have to explain what happened too just one more person."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rory looked quizzical and Lorelai pointed toward the ceiling behind Rory's head. Rory turned around slowly, looked up at the tall man behind her and gasped, "Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, hi Rory," Dean shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how Rory would react to him being there.

"DEAN!" Rory jumped out of her seat and engulfed him in a hug. "It's so good to see you! Sit down and eat with us. Luke said that I can have anything, so whatever you want, I'll order it and you can eat it – just not when Luke is looking."

Dean laughed, "That's okay Rory, I'm not really hungry, and Luke's never liked me much anyway so I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want to make me any free food. So what are you doing in town?"

"Uhh," Rory hesitated, not quite ready to answer his question.

"She's actually here to take care of me for a while," Lorelai broke into the conversation, "I'm pregnant," she whispered, patting her stomach. Rory glared at her.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!" Dean said, loud enough to turn a few heads.

"Well actually you say congratulations to the man and you offer the woman best wishes."

"I thought that was only for weddings."

"It is."

"Oookay," Dean looked confused, "Best wishes then."

"Why thank you Dean. How thoughtful!" Lorelai did a remarkable impression of her mother. Dean and Rory both rolled their eyes.

"So Rory, do you have some spare time, because I was thinking that it would be nice to catch up."

"Yep, spare time is what I've got. How about later tonight?"

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up at 8:30?

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you then," Dean got up to leave.

As soon as he was out of sight of the diner Rory jumped up from her seat. "I have to go get ready. I only have two hours," she squealed as she ran out of the diner.

"Where did she go?" Luke walked up with Rory and Lorelai's plates of food.

"It's a girl thing. We're going to go," Lorelai said, pointing to the plates of food. "Oh and by the way, Dean says 'congratulations'."

"For what?" Luke looked back confused.

Lorelai walked into her bedroom to find Rory going through her closet, picking out clothes, and throwing them on the bed. "I didn't bring any clothes with me. I left in such a hurry that clothes were far from what I was thinking about.

"It's okay, borrow whatever you want, but sit down a minute first." Rory sat down and her mother continued, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you want to go out with Dean right now? I mean, you just left Logan, you guys aren't even divorced yet, and you're going out on a date with Dean."

"THIS IS NOT A DATE!" Rory looked appalled.

"Oh really? You and Dean – your ex boyfriend, are going out together, alone, at night, and you're flipping out over what to wear. This is a date honey, and I just want to make sure that you're ready for it."

"Mom, listen, Dean and I are two sensible adults. We can hang out together without it being a date. I'm fine, really."

"Okay, just remember what happened last time one of you was going through a divorce, and how it turned out."

"Things are going to be different this time."

"AHA! So it is a date!"

"I did not say that! I mean they're going to be different because I don't love Dean anymore, and he doesn't love me, this is just a friendly thing tonight."

"Fine if you say so. So what have you picked out to wear?"

"I don't know. I can't find anything."

Lorelai looked down at the pile of clothes on her bed. "I've got it. This shirt with these pants." She pulled out a royal blue sweater and a pair of black jeans.

Rory tried on the outfit and it fit perfectly. "I don't get it. How can you always do that?"

"Experience babe."

"Thanks Mom," Rory hugged her mother, "thank you for everything."

An hour and a half later

The doorbell rang and Rory answered it. "You're five minutes late!" she said to Dean.

"Purposefully," he replied.

Rory scoffed, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean that you are never ready at exactly the time that you say you will be, so I decided to give you more time, but since you're ready, let's go."

"Who says I'm ready?"

"What? Now you're just screwing with my head."

"You're right. I am ready. We can go now." She pulled on her coat, "What exactly are we doing tonight anyway?"


End file.
